Category talk:The Nine
So you invented those Fallen Lords and members of the Nine that weren't mentioned in the game. :) Good storytelling though 22:01, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Old Myth Player 22:01, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I have registered, so you can actually answer, instead of just deleting my posts :) Zloguk (talk) 22:09, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Zloguk Zloguk (talk) 22:09, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I found them on the tain and in GURPS. You can type in their names also, and they appear on different websites as well: RolePlayersUnited :: View topic - Myth The Fallen RP, these are not made up by me. Also, so much of the Myth world is left unsolved, these names fit as good as any other given that we are only given so much to work with. What is wrong with this notion? Is it more befitting to leave everything blank? Why have a Wiki at all then? Moran half valar (talk) 15:58, April 30, 2014 (UTC) No, no, far from it. I was just curious where and how did you obtain that information, that's all. Myth story has many blanks. I think that was done least partly intentional, in order to increase its mysteriousness and appeal. And that was successful approach, otherwise we wouldn't be discussing this game 15+ years after its publication. Zloguk (talk) 16:38, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Zloguk Zloguk (talk) 16:38, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you on that, I feel there is a lot left unexplored, so if you can help with that and add whatever you can to complete the wiki (if there is anything else that you can find), I would be very much appreciative. Moran half valar (talk) 14:54, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to help if I find anything interesting/new Zloguk (talk) 19:49, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Zloguk Zloguk (talk) 19:49, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Moran half valar (talk) 23:08, May 1, 2014 (UTC) So basically half of the Nine are fanon? Why are they even here?--Hawki (talk) 01:57, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Because this wiki is mostly done without them. Go ahead and delete it. I really don't care, Myth is dead and is a waste of time and effort anyways. People with women often don't have time editing articles all day. So, yeah I am pretty much done with this wiki, you can comment back with your cheeto incrusted fingers and your blase attitude toward this wiki if that what makes you feel better (and you clearly have time for it) but I probably won't see it, cause I am done with this shoddy, poor excuse of a wiki--and even more so, I am done with the dregs of society that make up the Myth community. So whine, bitch, moan, do what Elliot Rodgers does it will fall on Deaf ears, and at the end of the day when your done crying like baby, you won't even realize that no one gave a crap about this wiki or you in the first place. I have said my piece and good luck to any new Myth players that have to put up with your truculent contumacious attitude. Glad I am no longer affiliated with such crap. PLEASE DELETE EVERYTHING I DID HERE I WANT IT! I'll establish a few points: *I don't eat cheetos, and anyone who eats them while working on the computer is...well, no comment. *If I had as much time as you think I do, I'd have more time for editing. Work, study, etc. takes precedence. *I appologize if my question offended you, and perhaps I could have phrased it better. But the issue remains, as edits to the main page and this page show—the problem with having fanfiction on a non-fanon wiki raises two main issues. The first is that it presents fanfiction as canon, which is essentially presenting false information. The second, as a by-product of the first point, is that it undermines a wiki's overall credibility. If fanfiction is allowed, why should anything be taken as fact? While there are some wikis that have allowed fanfiction of some form (off the top of my head, there's the Assassin's Creed and Avatar wikis), they are always designated as such, and categorized separately from canon articles. For example, the elves article is neither designated as fanfiction (no template or title note), nor is it categorized separately from canon articles, and is essentially mixed in with them. *In case you're wondering why I'm here, it's that a Myth article has recently been created on the Destiny wiki of which I'm an admin—both created by Bungie, list of references to Myth in Destiny, etc. I prefer to link to other wikis whenever possible rather than Wikipedia (cross-wiki promotion and all that), but given the proliferation of fanfiction, point 2 comes into play. *Which brings us to the matter at hand. If the site's policy allows fanfiction (and more importantly, the integration of it), then I know where the site stands, and will have to address the Destiny-linkage respectively (see here for reference). But while I'm no expert on Myth, I know enough to see that the site can be fleshed out further. Per the link in question, I'd love to link to Madrigal, Miurthemne, and the ages from the Destiny page, but such pages don't exist. And despite your assertions to the contrary, my time is not infinite, so I can only make suggestions for the most part. *And from experience, fanfiction is never a good thing to have on a wiki. Not when the wiki is canon-based, and when a separate wiki can just as easily be created. So, despite your claims, I mean no offense. But the spring-up of fanfiction here is...well, iffy.--Hawki (talk) 00:42, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Though, on the above note, if they did indeed come from GURPS, that's a basis I can get behind.--Hawki (talk) 00:55, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm the admin. Unless several editors campaign for a different policy, the wiki's policy will be that material that is non-canon should be clearly separated and indicated that it is speculation, not canon. --Jason C.K. (talk) 02:50, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Why was there such a big fight about this? That being said (or asked) I didn't actually pull up the list of Fallen on this site, but assuming it's The Faceless Man and Bone Chuker...Bone Eater...Bone Thief? Something, and whoever else, those aren't fanon, as far as I have ever heard. I mean they aren't in the games, but they were listed in early advertisements for the game. And since Bungie really REALLY gets off on coming up with a giant and ridiculously detailed backstory, but then leaving 95% of it out, with maybe little name-drops here and there, then watching the fans try to piece it together, just so Bungie can throw out red herrings and out-right trolling...I don't think the fact that the lovely journal narrator never mentions them, makes them any less valid. Now on the flip side, I saw some articles on here, that extrapolated weird creepy stories out of one line of flavor text, which is surely fanon. I mean they have one of the nine being an awkward hormone riddled teenager with an unrequited crush on his best friend, then running off to be foreveralone, based off a line about someone seeing a blizzard in july? On the subject of The Nine however...Bungie released an expansion pack, like WW2 Myth, and some other crap, I never got that expansion, but I saw gameplay footage demonstrating each of The Nine in the actual game. Was that a fan-made expansion using a map editor, or did Bungie make that? 'Cause if it's from them, sounds like the other 5 of the nine aren't fanon anymore? 06:33, August 12, 2015 (UTC)Yeah I forgot the entire reason I came here today. Have some lovely fan conjecture. The narrator states that Maeldun lost Bagrada, and that with all who have died this year The Nine is "something like 'The Three' now." the implication is clearly that Maeldun died, but they don't flat out say he isn't one of "The Three", and more importantly, after Tharsis erupts and Rabican's army is destroyed (he is also only -presumed- dead) Maeldun marches with a portion of his army to Seven Gates. So even if the remainder of his army at Bagrada is destroyed, why should we assume Maeldun died, when he wasn't even there? Later in the war, Madrigal falls...should we assume Alric perished in that battle? Despite the fact that he was thousands of miles away?